Answers
by Chromes
Summary: Takes place after Chloe, Derek, Simon, Andrew, and Tori arrive at the safe house for supernaturals. Chloe wakes up in the middle of the night to a mysterious noise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When I awoke, it was late. The room was a deathly silent, and pitch black. Moonlight flooded the room from a fairly largely sized window. I blinked slowly, clearing up my blurred eyes.

For a moment, I couldn't remember where I was. I didn't know anything, why I was here, what had happened, nothing. Their was only blissful ignorance for the faintest of seconds. A smile formed on my lips. Then, reality set in. I sprung up from my bed and looked around the room for the first time.

It was pleasant enough considering I was seeing it through moonlight. Their was a small chair in the corner of the room near the window. There was another bed beside mine, Tori slept in it, snoring.

Then I remembered what had woken me up in the first place. The noise shattered the deathly silence again.

It was a terrible sound, like nails on a chalkboard and it wasn't just one thing making the noise, it was _a lot._

I gave a small yelp, clasped my hand over my mouth, and then looked over to Tori who was undeterred by my girlie cry. Mind reeling, I searched for the source of the noise.

Outside of my window I saw figures. Mangled bodies, with bits and pieces of flesh falling from the body. Dirt encased nails scratched down the window. The zombie-like creatures gave a low, guttural moan. About ten undead bodies were outside my window. My heart pounded as I saw them.

I hadn't even _dreamt_ of raising anyone. To my knowledge, I had slept dreamlessly. Obviously that didn't stop me from raising the dead, again.

My lungs filled with air, I exhaled slowly trying to calm myself down. I swallowed back a scream.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God… _I pushed my eyes closed. I inhaled and began to visualize tugging the spirits out. It wasn't as easy as before, and before hadn't been very easy.

There were ten distinct spirits, I could feel it. Immediately, I attempted to pull all of the souls out at once. That had no effect whatsoever; It was like trying to fit an apple through a keyhole.

_Wake up Derek_, I thought. He _had_ told me to wake him up if something like this happened, but what if I woke up Simon? And, simultaneously, Tori would almost inevitably wake up if everyone else was awake. Derek would probably yell at me in the morning, but I would just have to get over that.

In my head I imagined Derek's voice since I wouldn't wake him up. _"Take it one at a time.. Don't rush it."_

Taking my imaginary Derek's advice, I began to pluck the souls from their corpses. One by one, the souls were released from their bodies. Their spirits left to do whatever they do after death.

I sighed in relief and fell back to my bed. My breathing slowed from the relief, and I had to admit I was a bit proud of myself. I hadn't woken up anyone with my yelp - or at least not that I knew of - and I released at least ten spirits from their corpses.

My pride faded quickly. I had _put_ the spirits back in the bodies. It was _my_ fault in the first place that were summoned back. For the shortest time I had actually thought I was _safe_ here. I know knew that I couldn't be safe. It was stupid to think that I _could _be safe. I could never let down my guard again. I needed to be cautious - more careful, always careful.

I slid back unto my bed and leaned against the wall, not trusting myself to fall back asleep.

I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested it there as I began to think. Obviously, I had to go to sleep sometime. But how could I without raising the dead? And speaking of the dead, it would look odd to see a bunch of dead corpses at my window once day broke. I pulled on a jacket and shoes, and headed out of my room.

Everyone else was sleeping, even Derek, to my relief. I sighed and slowly moved past the hallway in front of me, careful not to stumble.

The house was bigger than I imagined. So it took me a minute before I could find the doors that led outside. I pushed on them. Locked. I swore under my breath. There was a code on the door, and I hadn't the faintest clue of what it was.

"It's zero, zero, seven. You know like double-oh-seven. James Bond?" A voice chimed through the darkness.

I jumped and choked back a yelp. "L-l-liz?"

She stood beside me, eyes glowing. She cocked her head to the side. "Well, you going to open it?" I punched in the code, still shocked, and walked outside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit your Nana."

"I did." She followed close behind. "It was nice. Felt bad though, she was so upset about my death." She shook her head. "And I told you that I would be back, didn't I?"

"Yes, you-"

"But you didn't believe me." Her face fell. "If I said that I was coming back, I meant it."

"I k-k-k-know y-y-you did. I j-just w-w-wasn't expecting you t-t-tonight." I sighed at my stutter. "Sorry, just been a weird night."

"I saw," Liz muttered and shivered slightly. "You did that on accident?"

I nodded. "I didn't even know there were any dead bodies here."

"Not just a few bodies. I've seen them around here." She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "They're weird. I don't like them to much. Not the best group in the world. You must have risen them from that small graveyard. See it?"

She motioned with her hand and I did see it. It was a graveyard, and luckily not a very big one. It went along perfectly with the Goth-like theme of the house. I suppressed a shiver thinking of hundreds of zombies crawling, undead and…

I walked over towards the pile of dead bodies on the ground. I first noticed them, not by seeing them, but by there smell. They had obviously been dead for a while. Rotting in the damp ground for a few years, most of the flesh decomposed..

Teeth chattering slightly, I began to pick up the bodies and move them back into their graves. Liz looked down at them in disgust. "How can you stand touching them?" She asked.

I just laughed and continued to move the bodies trying not to think about how cold, lifeless and discombobulated the bodies were.

"Oh no," Liz murmured.

I turned to face her. "Liz? What's-"

"_They're _back."

"They" apparently meaning the ghosts from the graveyard. They came into vision slowly. Angry expressions were plastered onto their face. All of them were men - gruff looking men. Irritable. I couldn't blame them of course, I did shove them back into their rotting remains of a body.

"_You,"_ one said, voice contorting with infuriated rage. "Think it's funny dontcha'? Havin' a good laugh at me huh? Little ignorant fool!"

"Shut up!" Liz defended me loyally, rocking on her heels ready to pounce. "She didn't mean to. Chloe was _sleeping._ What do you expect her to do? Stay awake for the rest of her life just to spare you the trouble?"

The man scrunched up his face looking pig-like. "Might as well." He turned back to me. "D'you know what it's like to be shoved back into ya' body af'ta ten 'hole 'ears of being dead?"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered.

"That won't-" Another man began

Liz shut the man up with a glare. "Get out of here! All of you! Don't make me come over there!"

They backed up grunting. I raised my eyebrows and she explained. "Apparently, I have some sort of authority over the rest of the ghosts being a poltergeist and all."

I nodded and looked over at the retreating figures. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Good thing I'm here huh? They would be badgering you all night if I hadn't."

"Right. Uh, Liz? Could you help me move these bodies?" I asked her.

She looked down, eyes wide but agreed to help despite her fear. We rolled the bodies into their graves.

After about thirty to forty minutes, I wiped my hands on my jeans, finally finished. I turned around and headed back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Not watching ahead of me, I ran straight into something. I jumped back and screamed as I realized it wasn't _something_ but _someone._ I shook a little as I looked up to see who the person was.

"Calm down," he barked. "Its just me."

Relief flooded through my veins at the familiar voice. "Derek? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

He motioned to me. "I heard someone scream, and seeing as there is no one else out here, I heard _you_ scream." He folded his arms across his chest waiting for me to explain.

"Oh, sorry I woke you up." I tried to get away with just that said but Derek kept waiting expectantly. "See, what happened was.." I told him about my interesting night and he listened patiently. If I could have, I would have avoided telling him about it at all. It was bad enough having to go through it once, retelling it wasn't any better.

Liz took a seat beside me and, for once, didn't saying anything. She listened intently, as if she hadn't already known what I was talking about.

When I finished speaking, the muscles Derek's jaw began to work. "We'll find some way to work it out."

"Yeah, okay." I wasn't sure he would fix it. How was I supposed to _not_ raise the dead if I wasn't trying?

"And why didn't you wake me up?" He growled, anger bubbling up to the surface. "I told you next time something like that happened you should wake me up. There was no point in doing that alone."

"I wasn't alone," I corrected. "Liz was with me, remember?" I threw a glance her way and she smiled.

"You said Liz didn't even get there until after you released the spirits."

I averted my eyes to the ground. "Yeah.. But…" I lightly tapped a rock with my foot. "Wouldn't you of done the same thing if you were me?"

He grunted. "That's not the point, Chloe. You need to stop thinking you can handle everything on your own-"

"I handled it just fine by myself" I cut in. "If I needed your help I would have woken you up." Or imagined he was there in my head..

"Chloe," His chest rumbled. "That's not what I meant. Its dangerous out here at night-"

"Dangerous?" I countered. "We're surrounded by a forest!"

"And what if Ramon and Liam had caught a whiff of us as we drove here from Andrew's? Then you would have gone outside all alone and been all too easy of a victim. So next time, wake me up, Chloe. I mean it. Alright?"

I nodded, I probably would wake him up _if_ anything else happened. But I hoped I wouldn't be put in another situation where I would have to wake him up. "Okay."

"I mean it, Chloe. You better wake me up next time."

"Alright, I promise. Better?"

"Yeah." He looked more satisfied and he relaxed, thrusting himself back against a small Pine tree. It cracked from the pressure and with a snap broke in half. The top piece of the tree fell to the ground with a small thump. Derek jumped away from the tree, startled.

We both stared at the tree in silence for a few minutes. Well, silent except for Liz who was still jabbering excitedly, as always. Derek's face was s deep shade of maroon; he raked a hand through his hair mumbling something about how he didn't mean to do it.

"It was a little tree. It would have broken if anyone leaned on it." I tried to placate him.

His lip curled, obviously he didn't believe that. "It _would not_ have happened to anyone, Chloe. Just me." The disgust in his voice was evident. "See how easily I snapped that tree? I didn't even try, Chloe. It just happened. Next time it could be a-" He stopped himself from saying anything more and averted his attention to the ground.

He thought he was dangerous, he'd told me before. Never, did he care about himself. Even when Simon was leaving the Lyle house, he planned to stay because he thought that was where he belonged. When Derek tried protecting Simon from some red neck losers, he had just thrown the guy and now he couldn't walk again. Derek took all the blame for it, and he felt awful for doing it. My insides squirmed and I felt for him.

"Derek?" I made sure my voice was gentle as I called out to him.

"We better get back inside," He grunted. "Its about to rain."

I squinted up at the night sky unable to see the clouds. Trusting Derek's better sense of sight, I told him alright and we lumbered back to the house.

***

Neither of us were tired enough to go back to sleep, well, I was tired but there was no way I was going back to sleep with a graveyard right outside of my room. So, Derek and I settled down in the living room. There was a fireplace and Derek lit it to keep us warm. We sat on a large couch that had a perfect view of the fireplace.

Liz had slipped off somewhere without me noticing. Apparently, she figured she couldn't really be in part of the conversation with only one person who could hear her.

"You okay?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence.

I refocused my attention away from the fireplace. "Yeah. Shouldn't I be?"

He shifted his position in the couch. "I meant the bodies. Are you far enough away here in the living room? Or is it still bothering you?"

Honestly? It was difficult to _not_ notice the chills that I got from being near a corpse. But here, I was far enough away from the bodies so the chills were now only a prickle on my skin. Enough to make me cautious and wary to fall asleep, but nothing terrible, no.

"Its manageable," I reassured him, but the look he gave me told me that he doubted that.

"Go to sleep," He insisted. "I'll wake you up if you raise any more bodies."

"But what about you? How much sleep have-"

I was cut of by Derek as he threw a blanket from the couch over me. He patted his broad shoulder telling me without words that I could rest my head on him. Seeing that Derek really wasn't giving me an option to sleep or not, I let my head fall on his shoulder and began to drift asleep…

**Sorry its not too long, but i'll try and update soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Before my eyes were even open, I could hear the murmur of conversation around me. One voice I could easily identify as Derek's. No other voice I knew was as low as his. The other was a voice I recognized, but couldn't put a name to.

"…long has she been sleeping?" I heard through the haze of morning.

"Since three last night," Derek replied. "There's a graveyard right outside of her room and she accidentally… it bothered her. She needs a new room."

"Bothered her?" The other voice questioned.

"She's a necromancer."

I heard the smack of a palm to a face. "I forgot about that. I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Derek cut in. "Its not your fault, you forgot. She handled it fine, but she does need a new room."

"Handled? What happ-"

I forced open my eyes and blinked. The two voices had ceased conversation. My gaze lifted and I saw the man whose voice I was unable to identify. Andrew. The pressure below my head told me Derek was still beside me and I was still resting my head against his shoulder.

"Chloe," Andrew said smiling crookedly. "Good morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No its fine."

Andrew looked from Derek to me, then from me to Derek. His eyebrows raised and Derek and him exchanged a look. Flushing slightly, I lifted my head off Derek's shoulder. First Liam and Ramon thought I was his mate, and now, apparently the idea wasn't far from Andrew's mind.

Andrew cleared his throat and averted his gaze back to me. "Anyway, I bet you guys are hungry." He checked his watch. "There's no food here. No one's been here for years. I'll go and pick up some food. I'll be back in about a few hours. The nearest McDonald's is thirty minutes away and then I need to get some groceries, too."

"Do you want someone to come with you?" I offered. I wasn't sure if making leave _alone_ was such a great idea. Not with the Edison group still round and about.

"No, you guys stay here. When I get back I need to talk to all of you about something."

With that said, he turned and left, making sure he set the alarm on the door before he left. Once the door closed, I turned to face Derek.

"He needs to talk to us about something?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

He shrugged. "You know as much as me. Probably something about the Edison group, or something related to it."

"Probably," I agreed.

I stretched out on the couch, muscles popping. Surprisingly, I had slept pretty good that night. The couch was amazingly comfortable, probably because I had been sleeping on the streets for the past few days. And I was warm. The fire was still simmering, and I was curled up in a fuzzy blanket. For the first time in days, I was able to relax and not have to figure out where we were going next. Just warm myself up in the-

"Go over there.." An eerie voice whispered in my ear. I froze and goose bumps cropped up all over my body. "..Up near the attic…" It was a high pitched. A woman's voice.

"A-attic?" I repeated.

"Huh?" Derek was watching me, looking confused.

"You don't hear-" I shook my head. Of course he didn't hear a _ghost._ "I heard a voice, a ghost, telling me to go up in the attic."

Simon and Tori were still sleeping, so it _had_ to be a ghost. There was no one else here.

His green eyes rolled upward, looking towards the ceiling, where somewhere, an attic was hidden.

"Lets go then." He threw the blanket off of me and stood up ready to explore the attic.

"Lets go?" I was wary. "I don't know if the ghost-"

"It couldn't hurt." And with that Derek motioned for me to follow. "Coming?"

I suppressed a sigh and let him lead me upstairs towards the attic.

Now that I thought about it, everything at this place seemed so.. creepy. The floorboards creaked when stepped on. The wind whistled and screeched against the side of the house. The rooms were poorly lit. And the crack of thunder echoed throughout the house making me jump. After one particular boom of thunder I let out a wail and Derek turned around so his eyes could bore into mine.

"Relax, Chloe. Its just thunder, it can't hurt you."

"I know," I shifted my wait to my right foot. "I just can't help it."

"Doesn't matter, anyway." He pivoted on his heel so his back was facing me. "Its right over here."

I looked up and saw an old rope dangling from the ceiling. When pulled, a ladder would fold open from the ceiling and come down. We had one like this at one of the condos I had lived at back in my former life.

Derek went up first to see if it was safe enough to go into. After he did a bit of poking around in there, I heard him call out, "Its safe," and I clambered up the ladder.

As I entered the room, a big gust of dust swept my way and I coughed. Any hopes of this room being remotely less creepy, were diminished as soon as I took my first look around. The only thing that lit the room was a candle that I assumed Derek had lit. Cobwebs and dust filled up the majority of the room, so cliché. There were a bunch of boxes filled to the brim with items.

Derek lowered himself to the ground and crossed his legs. "Go ahead and do your thing."

I copied him, and sat on the floor. My eyes closed and I waited for the ghost to say something.

"The box…" It told me.

"What about it?" My eyes flung open and scoped the room. There were too many boxes.

"Open it. Find it.. Find the jacket…"

A jacket? Why did the ghost want me to find a jacket?

"What's it saying?" Derek questioned, staring at me intently. I relayed what the ghost said and Derek grumbled, "Guess we better get looking for that jacket then."

To try and speed the process up, I asked the ghost which box it was in but I never heard back. The communication between the ghost and I was as bad as it had been at the Lyle house, which seemed wrong. Shouldn't I be able to better communicate with ghosts now?

We looked through about a dozen boxes with all the same result. All that we found so far was a bunch of junk: old pictures, books, and dust. I opened the last box, feeling discouraged, when my eyes widened.

"I found it," I told Derek. He came over to look.

It was an old, leather jacket. A layer of dirt and dust covered it and I brushed it off with my hand. Okay, so I had found the jacket. Now as what to do with it..?

"Are you there?" I asked the ghost.

Silence.

"Its still not talking," I informed Derek. "So we looked forever for this jacket for nothing I guess… Sorry."

We waved off my apology then said, "Maybe not. Here, give it to me. If it belonged to anyone I know I might be able to place the scent."

I handed over the jacket and he took it, nose twitching as he inhaled the dust. He sniffed, and sniffed, and sniffed. When my patience thinned to almost nothing, I asked if he recognized the scent.

"It.. It smells familiar. The scent is really old though, and I can't quite place it…"

"Did you check the tag?" It was such a simple solution, so simple but it hadn't crossed my mind until I saw the tag hanging out from the jacket.

Derek took the tag in between his thumb and index finger and read. When he was done reading, he still stared. "Its dad's."

Kit's? I picked up the tag to confirm it for myself; he was right. "Kit Souza" was written across the tag in a messy script. My mouth opened ask Derek something, but I caught a glimpse of his expression. It was pained, and hard. I snapped my mouth shut.

He blinked and the pain was put aside, not gone, just hidden. "Simon's getting up. Lets go ahead and leave."

He handed me back the jacket and we left with questions still buzzing in my head. Why did the ghost want me to get Kit's jacket? Why could the ghost not communicate with me clearly? Was there something wrong with me? First, I raise the dead without trying, then I can't even talk to a ghost, which is a necromancer's specialty.

I climbed back down the ladder and headed downstairs to greet Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

**an/n: SUPER SORRY for the wait! Its been a busy summer! I'd like to say that i'll be able to update faster but i'll be out of town next week! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter four:**

Simon was in the kitchen when we got downstairs. He opened up a cabinet, probably trying to raid the kitchen. He'd be disappointed.

"There's nothing in there," Derek told Simon. "Andrew's going to go get some groceries now."

"Oh." Simon smiled as he saw me. "Good morning. How long have you guys been up?"

"A while." Derek answered for me and took a seat at the counter. "Andrew forgot to mention that there was a graveyard here…" And with that Derek began to explain what happened last night. While he was talking, Simon reached over towards me and grabbed my hand. His thumb rubbed over my knuckles comfortingly, but I felt uncomfortable holding hands with him with Derek watching. Almost like I was being rude. I fought the urge to slip my hands away from Simon's.

"That must have been terrifying," Simon said after Derek had finished explaining.

I shrugged. "I handled it. I was fine."

"But you can't sleep in your room tonight." Simon thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "Hey! I have an idea. I'll just trade rooms with Chloe. You'll have to room with Derek but-" he winked "-he'll be nice."

From behind him I saw Derek roll his eyes. He threw the jacket on the counter and Simon turned around to see it.

"Where'd you get that?" He picked it up and tilted his head observing.

"In the attic. Chloe heard a ghost and we followed it. It told us to find a jacket. The tag says its Dad's."

"Dad's? Why would dad's jacket be here?"

"Andrew said that a long time ago other supernaturals were here. Dad must have came here once to help with the movement against the Edison group. Then he probably left his jacket here on accident." Derek raked his hair back. "The ghost here must have thought we needed the jacket or something." He eyed Simon. "You know the locator spell?"

The locator spell I assumed to be the spell that would help contact their Dad. But how could an old jacket help with that?

"Yeah. What about it?" Simon asked.

"Do you remember when dad taught you about it? He said that it works better if you have a personal item from the person you are trying to locate. If you use jacket you might be able to contact him. See where he's at. To find out If he's okay."

Simon's eyes brightened. "You want to try it now or-"

The front door busted open with a bang, and I snapped my head around to see who it was. Andrew was standing there with bags of groceries hanging from his hands. Derek and Simon rushed over to help him carry the groceries in. I tried to help, but they just waved me off. So I took a seat at the counter and watched as they took the groceries in.

When they were done, Andrew took out a bag of McDonald's and it seemed like the boy's hunger could be sustained no longer. Andrew looked around curiously after we all had sat down to eat.

"Where is Tori?" He asked.

"Probably still getting her beauty sleep," Simon laughed.

Tori entered the room, her hair a sticking up in every place. She scrunched up her face in anger. "I heard that. God, do you guys _ever_ shut up? You're so loud you woke me up."

"Our apologies," Simon said sarcastically and took a bite of his bagel.

She strode over and grabbed her food, pancakes, glaring at anyone in her path. Guess she's not a morning person.

Andrew spotted Kit's jacket on the table and raised his brows. "Where did you find this?"

"Attic," Derek grunted.

"Its been here for years," Andrew said. "A long time ago your Father came down here to help with the Edison group situation. We didn't get much done, though. I can't believe you guys found it."

Derek had been right on with his guess. Not a huge surprise, Derek's guesses were usually right.

"We were just wondering if the jacket could help with the locator spell," Simon explained.

Andrew brightened a bit. "That really could help. We need to know where your Father is so we can help him get back to you guys. Actually, I was going to tell you that we will have some visitors arriving soon. I want to see if they will help with the movement against the Edison group, and help find your Dad. They won't be coming for a few hours so.." he motioned for Simon. "C'mon Simon. We've got some work to do if we want to find out where your dad is."

They walked off into the living room and I turned to Derek confused. "Andrew's a sorcerer, too?"

"Yeah."

"So does having more than one sorcerer around help with the spell?" I tilted my head slightly.

"It should." He grumbled. "But it's a difficult spell, though. With the jacket they probably should be able to contact him."

Tori cut into our conversation then, her hands on her hips. "If it helps if there are more sorcerers why didn't they ask me to help?"

"Because you don't know how to perform the spell, for one. And its not easy to locate someone you've never met." Derek said pointedly. He wasn't being rude about it, but Tori looked as if she was offended.

"C'mon over here you guys." Andrew said. "We need as many ears as we can get. This spell is tricky and sometimes the signal fades out. I need all of you to be listening so we don't miss anything Kit says if we get a hold of him."

We all lumbered over, me tripping slightly over the couch and flushing a deep crimson. I took a seat in between Derek and Tori on the couch and watched as the sorcerers as they began their attempt at contacting Kit.

"Now give me your hands." Andrew instructed Simon, who raised his eyebrows, and reluctantly connected his hands with Andrew's. Simon's face was tinted a slight pink from embarrassment.

"Okay now.. You know the words, right?" Simon answered him with a "Yup" and they bowed their heads as if in prayer.

They closed their eyes and began to utter words from an unfamiliar language or something like that. I couldn't hear what they were saying, only the low murmur of their voices could be made out. Tori, Derek, and I all stared, anxious to see what would happen.

After a few frustrating minutes, a voice came through sounding like static. Inspired, Andrew and Simon seemed to double their efforts and a sudden voice seemed came from out of thin air.

"HELLO? HELLO?! WHO'S THERE?!" It asked.

"Dad?" Simon asked.

"SIMON?! IS THAT YOU?" My ears rang from the volume of his voice.

"Yes, its me, Dad." Simon's expression was unreadable. He hadn't heard his Dad's voice in months, it must have been a relief to hear him again. To know he was safe. For a brief moment, I thought of my Dad with a surge of sadness.

"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU AND DEREK ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?!"

Andrew cleared his voice and began to talk. "They're with me, Kit. Everyone's safe for now. As to what happened, that needs to be saved for later once we've found you. We need you to tell us what happened, and don't talk so damn loud!"

Kit chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't think you'd be able to hear me well. I can't tell you the whole story now.. Much too long, and they'll be back here soon.." Derek stiffened beside me. "Long story short, the Edison group got to me. I'm stuck here in the headquarters. They put me in some sort of room and locked me in here.. There trying to…. So ... you'll come looking…. Me… and… capture…"

"You're fading out." Andrew told him.

"…Don't….. come and…." His voice cackled and faded into silence. We all looked around no one wanting to be the first to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I'm back! And i want to apoligize for the long wait. Thank you to those who have been patiently waiting :D. I _should_ be updating a lot faster now. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five:**

Andrew cleared his throat.

Simon coughed.

And the rest of us sat there, immobile, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. It wasn't a surprise that Tori broke it.

"Are we going to sit here on our butt all day or are we going to do actually do something?"

Leave it to Tori to be the blunt one.

Andrew looked a bit taken aback. "Of course we are. But we can't do anything until our guests arrive-"

"And when will that be?" Simon cut in. "Dad isn't safe there. We don't know what they're doing to him. He's been there for _months._"

"Which means they would have killed him already if they wanted him dead," Andrew said. Simon cringed but he continued. "So we're in no rush to go and get him. If we ran in and tried to save him without proper planning, we wouldn't even be able to save him."

The expression on Simon's face clearly said he didn't like having to wait to save his dad. I couldn't blame him. After months of not knowing if his dad was okay, it was only natural that he'd want to rush into saving his dad. But doing that would be _very_ stupid.

"We'll also need more people. The five of us against the Edison group wouldn't do much, so that's why I've called other supernaturals together. With them here, we should have enough people to take down the Edison group." Andrew stole a glance at his watch. "But they won't be coming for a few hours… so why don't you guys just relax for a while. You're free to go anywhere in the house, and help yourselves to the food. If you need me I'll be in the office back here." He motioned towards the door and started towards the room.

"Wait-" Derek said. Andrew spun around. "Chloe's arm. It needs to be looked at."

"Right, right. Follow me, Chloe, Derek."

I really didn't think my arm needed to be looked at, but I didn't protest. It wasn't like I was getting a choice in this anyway.

We followed Andrew to the second floor and through three hallways before we reached our destination. With this many rooms, I'd never be able to find my room again.

I walked into the room and checked out my surroundings. The room wasn't very big, and when Andrew closed the door it only made it appear smaller. A small desk stood to the side. Papers were strewn across the surface as if the last person here was in too much of a rush to stack the papers together. A small cot was to my left. Laying on top of it was a first aid kit, that looked like it had been through the civil war and back.

"Sit down Chloe, and I'll get you taken care of." Andrew smiled crookedly.

"Kay," I replied and plopped down onto the flat cot.

Derek leaned back onto the wall, getting comfortable, crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes. The typical Derek look.

I jumped as Andrew's cool hand wrapped around my arm. He gingerly began to unwrap the gauze covering my arm to expose the stitches. I saw Derek's nostrils flare as he inhaled.

"She's-" Derek started.

"Bleeding, I know." Andrew took some of the gauze and dabbed the wound.

I snapped my head down to look at my arm. I hadn't known I was bleeding. But sure enough there was a little trickle of blood coming from my arm. It was a surprise that it hadn't already scabbed over.

"Some of the stitches came loose. Now, I'm no doctor, but I know this could get infected if we don't do something about it."

Andrew rummaged through the first aid kit until he found a spray. He shook it up violently. "This is going to sting a little," he warned.

"That's fine," I said.

Andrew gave the bottle one last shake before he sprayed the liquid onto my wound. He wasn't lying. It did sting. I cringed slightly at the pain, but stood still for the most of it.

"There we go…" Andrew said and wrapped the gauze. "You should be good for now, if any of the other stitches come out let me know."

I smiled. "I will." And hopped off the cot and walked out of the room. Derek went to follow me, but Andrew stopped him.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." He told him, when I started back into the room Andrew glanced at me. "Uh, just Derek and me if you don't mind."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I said and backed up. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Derek looked slightly reluctant to stay with Andrew, almost as if he felt he had done something wrong. I gave him an encouraging smile before I walked off to take my shower.

Had anything ever been so amazing? The warm water pelted down onto my back soothing my tense muscles. Oh, I wouldn't ever take showers for granted again.

In the shower, I was left to my own thoughts and I wondered idly why Andrew would want to talk to Derek. Did it have something to do with Derek's changes? Maybe Derek would be able to find out if his changes were normal or not. But even if they were normal its not like it would change anything. He'd still have to go through hell every time he changed. I sighed to myself as i shut off the water.

I slipped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. All of the black in my hair was gone, leaving my old strawberry-blonde hair. I smiled. It was nice having my hair back.

I got dressed quickly and was walking back to the living room when I heard Andrew and Derek talking in a nearby room.

"-her powers are more powerful than other necromancers." Andrew said.

Were they talking about me? I leaned a little closer to the door, trying not to make much noise so Derek wouldn't here me.

Derek grunted. "Is that…bad?"

"Well, no not exactly." He paused. "But I'm sure we don't need to worry about it."

Derek grunted in response.

"So, you and Chloe… It looked like…"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I found myself suddenly anxious to hear Derek's reply.

"No," Derek said quickly. "Its not like that. We're not - nothings going on. Chloe and Simon have a thing."

My shoulders slumped and I felt a little disappointed - I didn't know why. It wasn't like we _did_ have anything going on between us. Not that I _wanted_ there to be anything going on between us.

"Oh." He sounded a bit relieved. "It looked like - well, doesn't matter. Simon and her go good together. Actually-"

A sudden crack cut him off and I yelped in surprise as five figures emerged before me.

**a/n: Yeah, not the best chapter ever, but after waiting so long its better than having to wait ANOTHER day.. right? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. :D It really makes my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I really need to work on faster updates huh? Well, this is barely edited so theres probably tons of mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter Six:**

The five people standing in front of me all looked around wildly for a few moments, while I stood there shocked.

"Well Demetri it looks like you did get us to the right place-" A tall, gruff looking man began to say.

"Of course I did!" A young women, presumably Demetri, screeched. "And don't call me that."

At about that time, Andrew and Derek came bustling out of the room and into the hallway.

"Isaac." Andrew breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys are early."

A man stepped out to shake Andrew's open hand. When he spoke it was soft and calm. "Well, we weren't expecting Dem to get us here on the first try." A small smile formed on his face.

"Well its good to see you all." Andrew turned to face me and Derek. "Oh and let me introduce you to two of the kids. This is Chloe and Derek. Chloe and Derek, this is Isaac.

Isaac smiled and closed the short distance between us. "Nice to meet you… Chloe." He shook my hand.

His eyes met mine for a split second and shivers rolled down my spine. Isaac's eyes pierced into mine, like he could see through me, into my soul. My breath caught in my throat and I stared at him for a few seconds in shock.

Isaac smirked and looked away. "Nice to meet you too, Derek."

They shook hands, and it was obvious Isaac hadn't had the same affect on Derek as me.

Andrew clapped his hands together. "Lets take this into the living room. Derek, Chloe, can you go get Simon and Tori?"

I nodded, and Derek and I set off to go get Simon and Tori.

My mind was reeling. What was with that Isaac? Something about him wasn't right. Didn't anyone else notice that he-

"Chloe?" Derek's voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"You alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He wasn't being sarcastic, he was actually wondering if I had seen a ghost. Being a necromancer and all it wasn't rare to see one.

"No its just… Isaac. I don't have a good feeling about him." I shook my head. "Its stupid… but I don't trust him at all."

"Its not stupid." Derek argued. "I felt the same way. We should look into that-"

"Derek?" Simon cut in. "What's going on? Tori and I heard something like gunshots. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Derek grunted. "Our guests just arrived."

"Well what a hell of an entrance they made," Tori huffed. "It about gave Simon a heart attack." She grinned.

Simon shot a glare in Tori's direction, but otherwise ignored her. "I guess we have to meet them then? They're a little early huh?"

"Yeah," Derek replied.

"How did they get here anyway?" Simon questioned.

I was the one who answered him. "One of them must be half-demon with teleportation or something. They appeared out of nowhere."

When we all got into the living room, the guests were making themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs. As we walked in, they all stared like we were animals at the zoo or something.

"Now that everyone's here," Andrew said, "I can introduce you all. Simon, Tori, Chloe, Derek, this is Xavier, Dem, Clyde, Shaun, and Isaac."

They all smiled at us.

"So these are the exper - um, subjects you were talking about, Andrew?" Dem asked.

Experiments. Why would someone working against the Edison group call us experiments? I shot Derek a worried glance.

"Yes." Andrew replied. "Simon is Kit's son. You all remember Kit don't you?"

"Kit! Oh yes!" Dem exclaimed. "Its been so long since we've seen him! Ever since that whole incident… Well you know." She eyed Simon, starry eyed. "You look a lot like him. How is he doing nowadays?"

"That's what we need your help with," Andrew said. "The Edison group captured him."

"Kit? No… I never would of thought… him of all people." Dem blinked.

"Yes well, the kids have quite a story to tell you." Andrew said. "Simon would you mind telling our guests what you guys have been through this-"

"Actually," Isaac cut in. "I'd like to hear Chloe tell us."

I looked over at Isaac. He was wearing a half-smile and watching me intently, awaiting my response. I swallowed.

"Oh… alright then."

Living up to Isaac's request, I told our guests the whole story from the Lyle house until our arrival here. They all listened closely, eyes widening at some parts, and gasping at other parts. I left out the parts about the demi-demon and Derek's partial changes. I only told them what they needed to know, and nothing more. I wasn't telling them anything else until I knew they were trustworthy.

When I was finished, they all stayed silent for a long time.

"We never knew they would do such things to you children. Trying to shoot teenagers? That's a new low, even for them." Xavier growled. "Of course we'll help you out, Andrew. After hearing their story, who wouldn't? Plus we all want to get Kit back. He was a great man."

"Great. Now, we need to do a lot of planning before we do anything. The Edison group sounds like they have more advanced methods than they did when we were there. So we'll have to go prepared."

"Is there headquarters the same place as it was before?" Clyde said.

"By the kid's description, it is the same place. It is quite a long way away from here, so we'll have to leave in a few hours in advance to get there" Andrew mused.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Xavier asked. "Lets get planning."

"Right," Andrew said. "Derek, Simon, Chloe, Tori, you can leave now. You guys can hang around the house while we plan."

The four of us began to leave the room, but I was stopped when Andrew called my name. "Oh, Chloe?"

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"I heard you've been having trouble with raising the dead in your sleep. Isaac's a necromancer, and he could probably teach you some things to help you out."

I craned my neck to see Isaac nodding in response, his cold eyes piercing. His white teeth were exposed in his smile. This was going to be _fun_.

**a/n: Yup short. But thats how i write 'em. :P. Hope you guys liked it! :D. Thank you again to everyone whos reviewed, and don't forget to review this chapter! They really encourage me to write faster. **

**Also, i've been getting a lot of questions on who I am going to pair up. Chloe and Simon, or Chloe and Derek. My answer? I guess you'll have to just wait and see XD. I'm mean, I know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: No folks i am not dead XD ha i'd like to apoligize for not updating..... quickly at all . Please keep badgering me about speedy updates ha. And oh another apology, i wrote this pretty quickly and its practically unedited =P but i told someone the chapter would be here by the weekend so here it is at the very last second! ha so please don't point out any mistakes, because i know i made a lot lol. Oh and sorry its so short! . Anyway enjoy! XD**

**Chapter Seven**

Derek wasn't letting me ten - scratch that - twenty feet of Isaac without him keeping a close eye. The four of us had concluded that he wasn't very trustworthy, and not to mention a total creep.

Andrew and the other guests were still planning in the living room, so Simon, Tori, Derek and I went into the kitchen to talk.

"What a creep," Tori exclaimed plopping down onto a kitchen chair. "I don't trust any of them."

"Well you're going to have to get over it Tori," Simon said. "They're the only hope we have to destroying the Edison group and getting back Dad. Plus, I know Andrew. He's one of the good guys."

Derek chose that time to whip out a pack of saltines from the cabinet. He tossed a handful in hungrily. "Then he better start acting like it." He grumbled.

The buzz of our conversation quickly died.

By night time, I was completely exhausted. Andrew had assigned us all to do some chores around the house, simple right? Not when the place hadn't been lived in since ten million years ago. Dust coated every single fiber of the room, making me sneeze every chance it got. With the four of us cleaning, it still took us three hours for us to even make it to the basement. I had narrowly avoided Isaac many times, but fortunately I managed to keep my distance away from him.

The sound of water falling dissolved and I knew Derek was getting out of the shower. He creaked open the dirty, wood door and walked into my room wearing only a towel around the bottom half of himself. I stared wide-eyed waiting for an explanation; telling myself it wasn't the first time I'd seen his broad muscled chest.

He met my gaze. "I'm… I think it's going to happen tonight."

"The changing?"

He nodded gruffly. "I was just telling you so someone would know. You shouldn't come with me."

But it was too late, I was already zipping up my jacket and pushing my door closed. "I'm coming."

This time he didn't argue.

Since the rest of the house was already tucked safely into bed, we didn't want to risk waking them up; so instead I managed to pry open the window in the room and slip onto the side of the building. Before I could climb the rest of the wall down, Derek pulled me back up.

"What's the matter?" I questioned.

"The hell if you're climbing down the wall first. With your luck you'll fall on the first step."

I couldn't really say much to that, and he leaped from the window sill to the ground, practically unscathed.

"Derek!" I hissed.

He motioned me down. "C'mon down here I'll catch you."

At first I shook my head no, but did I really want to refuse to jump down and convince Derek I really was the wimp he thought I was? I shut my eyes tight and imagined flying.

His sturdy hands caught me with an _oof._ He gingerly placed me on the ground and glowered down at me. "Don't just stand there, let's get going."

We hurried off into the woods ahead, repeatedly glancing back trying to see if anyone noticed our absence. I felt so much like an adolescent sneaking away from home to meet up with some friends at night.

In the middle of the forest, there was a small clearing about as big as a Jacuzzi. Running water trickled down beside it, and it was sheltered from the

Whipping wind. It would've been a perfect place for Derek's transformation, if Isaac wasn't standing still as a statue in it. He took one look at us, and smiled.


End file.
